


My Sub

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [8]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Age Difference, Collar, Dom/sub, Gambling, M/M, Order, Orders, all consensual, and jealous House, bossing around, happy ending for House and Chase, master - Freeform, we all love subChase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When House notices Chase taking orders from Foreman, he realises something is wrong.</p><p>At first, he thinks it's blackmail, but then he finds out that Chase is Foreman's newly acquired sub.</p><p>Let's just say that House is opposed to jealously, so steals Chase for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sub

House first noticed it on a Wednesday.

Which means that something happened on a Tuesday that no one told him about. 

"Okay, Chase, drill into her head, see if any pressure's released, and then we can cross off two of the four diseases it could be." House ordered, Chase nodded, standing, when Foreman shot him a look, and Chase paused.

"We can't just drill into her head, she's suffering severe paranoia, it could stress her out, and she needs to be conscious." He reminds House, who just shrugs 

"Then strap her down," he whistles "Go on Chase." Chase makes to move again, but Foreman placed a hand on his shoulder, and stares him hard in the eyes. 

"Sit down." He says simply, and Chase's eyes flicker to the ground, and he sits down. It shocks House because...because well it's shocking. Chase is a yes man, an enabler, he's always wanted to earn House's appreciation, nearly never argued back, but now, he's directly defying him, all because Foreman glared? Something doesn't add up, and House knows that Chase is a loyal person, at least when it counts, so...what happened yesterday?

When it happens again, it's a little more obvious that Foreman must be blackmailing Chase somehow. 

"Go prep the patient for bypass surgery." Foreman orders, and Chase swallows thickly

"I-I think House may be right- the problem started in the kidney, not the hea-"

"I said; prep the patient."

Chase steps towards the door, but looks back, and whispers "Please, Foreman, just listen to h-"

"Go!" and Chase does. House and Cameron watch with wide eyes, as Foreman turns around and shrugs "You have no proof it started in the kidney, this surgery is the best way to check." Cameron nods, believing that Foreman cares only for the well being of the patient, and possibly about some power play with House, and leaves. But House stands there, thinking, that thing he does with his mind that he's so very good at. If Chase agreed with House's diagnosis, Foreman must be blackmailing him to get him to do a surgery that he doesn't want to do. It's a good hypothesis. 

But it's not right.

House corners Chase in the empty staffroom, where the blond is leaning against the counter, looking out into the gardens. His hair's been cropped short, and it's a good look on him, he's wearing an expensive black turtleneck, and his white coat, sea blue eyes glittering. "So," House says quietly, and Chase turns, lips pressed together "What does Foreman have on you?"

Chase sighed. "He doesn't have anything on me. This isn't blackmail, House."

"Then what is it?"

Chase looks around, almost nervously, but the door is closed, so he reaches a hand out to his neck, and pulls down the neck of the jumper, to reveal a slim, black collar, inscribed with Foreman's name, he covers it up quickly, and shrugs apologetically at House's look of shock. "I became his sub on Tuesday. He...gave me a collar, and everything." He crosses his arms to hug himself, and starts stammering "I-I didn't know he w-would- he wasn't supposed to bring it into the work p-place- House, I'm so sorry-"

"Why him?" House asks, stepping forward, "I'm just as good," Chase stares at him with wide eyes, as though he can't believe it, and House smiles "If I'd known you were looking for a dom, I would have put myself up for applicant."

"I-I didn't know you w-were...an-and me? Y-you're always flirting with....Cameron..." he seems so confused, and helpless, and House gets the image of him as a perfect little sub. He's incredibly jealous of Foreman right now, and angry at himself for not seeing the signs. 

"I flirt for show. You're the kinda person I want chained to my bed." It sends a visible shiver down the younger man's spine and House bites back a smile "All you have to do to end your dom/sub relationship with Foreman, is take off the collar. I'll get you another one. A better one." Chase's hands twitch, as though he's imagining unclipping it. He swallows thickly, as House steps closer still "I'd take you right to your limits," he whispers "You won't know pain from pleasure-"

"Oh god-" Chase chokes out, eyes closing at House's nearing proximity, he can feel himself hardening

"Screaming and moaning beneath me." And House is so good at this persuasion thing, it's almost a little too easy.

"Step away from my sub." Comes a clear voice, and House grits his teeth, turning to see Foreman, who is now locking the staffroom door, which yeah, in hindsight, should have been an idea that House thought of. When House doesn't move, Foreman rolls his eyes "Robert. Here. Now." House watches with envious eyes as Chase moves to Foreman quickly, head bowed. "In stance." Foreman orders, and Chase sinks elegantly to his knees, eyes downwards, hands clasped behind his back, god- it's beautiful. Foreman seems to notice that too, because he runs his fingers through Chase's hair, and the younger one nuzzles his knee in appreciation. Chase can't help it. It feels good, so he needs to tell his master that it does. "Well," Foreman looks at House "I guess now you know."

"I guess." He manages evenly. 

"Well...Robert here, has always been a sub. And now, he's my sub. And he will always be my sub. So do not try to convince him otherwise, it won't work."

"He doesn't want you."

"Please," Foreman laughs, "If I asked him to give me a blow job right now, in front of you, he would. Wouldn't you babe?"

Chase nods eagerly "Yes Master," he breathes, and House has to look away, because damn, Chase has the perfect sub voice, needy and breathless and wanton. And house wants to hear it whispering his own name. "May I?"

"First, tell House you don't want to be his sub,"

Chase shuffles, and looks up at House with startlingly blue eyes, he licks his lips "I don't want to be your sub." He lies, and House has to hide a smile, because Chase just winked at him. 

...  
...  
...

It takes a while, but eventually, House manages to convince Foreman to play cards with him, gamble, bet. He manages to get Foreman to put Chase up for grabs. Winner gets the sub. Foreman, he falls for it. It's a little unfair really, because House cheats, and Foreman doesn't. When House slams down three aces, Foreman groans, and storms out of the room, while Chase slinks to the floor at House's feet, and removes his collar. But Chase sees something in House's pocket and frowns. "Hey," he accuses softly "You cheated."

House smiled, running his fingers through Chase's hair "Some things aren't worth risking." And that draws a lovely flush of colour up Chase's cheeks. “Did you not like Foreman?” because Chase can't stop smiling. 

“No, he was great, but he was only ever a void for…” he gestured to House, and the dom smiled brilliantly, he ran his finger down Chase’s bare neck, and mused thoughtfully 

“I’m gonna get you a sea blue collar.”

“Why?”

“Match your eyes.”

“Aw,” Chase nuzzles House’s good knee “Who knew you were so sentimental?”

House ran his thumb over Chase's jaw “Only you. My sub.”

Chase nodded, breathless “Your sub.” He loves the way it sounds. And makes that known.

House grinned “Let’s go show you off to Foreman.”

**Author's Note:**

> next story in this series will definitely have smut if you comment!  
> x


End file.
